Home
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: A short and cute Emison family one shot.


"Mommy!" The two twin blonde girls screamed as they ran into the kitchen and hugged their mother from either side.

"Hey, girls." Ali said as she fell backwards slightly at the impact of the two excited girls.

"Mommy, we went to the park and got ice cream!" The girl on the left shouted.

"It was so fun but we missed you!" The other one added.

"Is, that, right?" Ali said with a smirk to her wife who just walked through to the kitchen but heard the full conversation.

"That is one hundred percent correct." Emily said as she kissed the blonde who had a huge grin on her face.

"Ewww." The two girls said at the same time as they ran out the kitchen; Emily and Ali only laughed at the reaction which they have heard many, many times.

Soon the two girls returned into the kitchen with very tired faces.

"We're tired." The two said in sync.

"How about a nap then?" The two girls nodded at the brunette's question. "Come on then."

Emily said as she walked the girls to their bedroom holding their hands. Alison loved that view; Emily was an amazing mom. Alison admired the way that the brunette dealt with the girls; she could sort out an argument within minutes and stop tears within seconds. Of course, Alison could do the same, she was also an amazing mother but she always though that Emily was better.

"Right, in how long should I wake you up?" Emily said as she looked between the two girls. The two girls looked at each other.

"3 hours." They said in sync. After 4 years Emily was still amazed at how they did that.

"Okay." She said with a smile and left the room.

The brunette walked back downstairs to find Alison sipping a cup of tea in the kitchen whilst looking at her laptop.

"Well the girls said they want to be woken up in three hours so we have some time to kill." Emily said as she kissed Alison's cheek and wrapped her arm around her. The blonde smiled and turned to face her wife.

"And what do you suggest we do?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"I have a few ideas." Emily said as she kissed Alison.

"How can you find me attractive when I looked like an overstuffed turkey?" Alison laughed and pointed to her baby bump as Emily kissed her neck. Emily looked up and smiled.

"I will always find you attractive; even when you are nine months pregnant." Emily said as she put her hands on the blondes rather large bump. A huge smile appeared on the blonde's face as she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"God, I love you so much." A huge grin appeared on Emily's face as she heard the words leave Alison's mouth.

"I love you too." Emily replied in between kisses with a huge grin on her face. After a few minutes of simply kissing Ali suddenly pulled away.

"I'm in labour." Ali said looking at a confused Emily who quickly clicked.

"Oh, my god! Right, I'll get your bag, the girls and we can go." Emily ran upstairs as quickly as she could and woke up the girls as she grabbed Ali's hospital bag which they had prepared two weeks ago. The girls were sleepy and disorientated and so she carried them downstairs into the car in which Ali was already waiting.

"Let's do this." Emily said as she started the car.

Emily was pretty sure she broke at least five speed limits but she did not care at all. When they arrived at the hospital two nurses took Alison to a room and Emily had to figure out what to do with the girls.

"Aria, thank god; you're the only person picking up their phone right now." Emily said with relief.

"Emily, what's going on?"

"Ali is in labour and I need someone to look after the girls."

"Congratulations! And of course, I'll look after them, I'll be at the hospital in 10 minutes." Aria said with an excited tone.

"Thank you so much." Emily said as she hung up the phone.

As Aria said she was at the hospital within 10 minutes, she took the girls and Emily ran to Ali's room as she shouted thank you. When she got to the room a nurse was measuring Ali's pulse.

"Hey, I'm here, I'm here." The brunette said as she grabbed Ali's hand. Ali gave her a faint smile and Emily could tell the blonde was in a lot of pain already and it was only the beginning. Alison had already been through this, twice but this time it seemed worse which worried Emily.

When they were deciding, who would carry their third child Alison offered straight away. Emily had always wanted kids but being pregnant for her was scary. She never knew why but it was and so Alison decided she would do it again; she loved being pregnant the first time with the twins, so what would make the second time different? She thought to herself. Well apparently, a lot.

Her mood swings were much, much worse; she would snap at Emily for no reason and she absolutely hated doing so but couldn't stop. Her cravings were different and much crazier but Emily being the amazing wife that she is would always go to the shop for her and make sure those cravings were satisfied.

"Mrs Fields, are you sure you don't want any pain killers? The pain is only going to get worse."

"Ali take them." The blonde sighed and nodded her head; she knew arguing with the brunette wouldn't help. She wanted it to be a natural birth like last time but the pain was 10 times worse this time and Alison was beginning to get worried that something might be wrong.

"The contractions are going to continue for about another hour or so, we'll back around then. If anything happens please call." One of the nurses said and left.

Just like the nurses said after an hour of intense pain Alison was finally able to give birth, and she did to a beautiful baby boy.

"It's a boy!" Emily and Alison both smiled but suddenly the blonde couldn't breathe.

"Ali, babe what going on?" The doctors quickly rushed around Alison and pushed Emily out the way.

"Please stay back." A nurse said pushing Emily who was determined to get back to the blonde.

"Take her to surgery, now!" A doctor shouted as they wheeled the blonde out of the room without saying a word to the brunette.

"What the hell is going on?!" Emily shouted as she ran behind them. A nurse turned around.

"She is struggling to breathe and she's severely bleeding. We need to take her to surgery to stop the bleeding or she might die. Please calm down and go be with your child. We will update you as soon as we hear anything, just know she is in great hands. Okay?" Emily nodded and returned to the room. She tried her best to hold back her tears but it was impossible.

Emily held her new born son -who was a clear mixture of the both of them; dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin- with tears streaming down her face. Emily was amazed at how advanced technology was; without it she wouldn't be holding her son right now.

The nurses took the baby away after 10 minutes; the loneliness was driving Emily crazy. She sat with tears streaming down her face waiting for someone to tell her that her beautiful wife was okay. After what seemed like hours a nurse finally came in to speak to Emily. As soon as she noticed her the brunette shout up from her chair.

"Your wife is okay, she'll be out any minute. Her breathing is back to normal and we stopped the bleeding." Emily sighed with relief. "But I have to tell you that during the surgery her heart did stop for two minutes. She's very strong." Emily couldn't disagree with that; Alison was the strongest and bravest person she knew.

"Thank you." Emily said with a very grateful smile and with that the nurse left. Two minutes later two doctors wheeled the unconscious blonde into the room. She was so pale and when Emily got a hold of her hand she realised how cold she was. As she took a closer look at the blonde she realised just how many machines were attached to her.

"Thank god that you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Emily said as a tear streamed down her face. After about 10 long, long minutes the blonde began to wake up. Her bright blue eyes quickly found Emily's; the brunette couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." Emily said wiping away another tear from her face.

"Hi, what happened?"

"You…um were struggling to breath and had a haemorrhage. They took you to surgery and got everything under control, you're going to be okay." Alison sighed in relief. "But you lost a lot of blood and your heart stopped for two minutes." Emily said after a short silence. The blonde's eyes widened; she couldn't believe what she and just heard.

"Oh, my god." Was the only thing that left Alison's mouth in a whisper.

"You really are the strongest person I know." Emily said with a smile. A sudden knock on the door startled the two, they quickly turned around to find a nurse holding their baby boy.

"I thought that you'd finally like to meet your son." The nurse said as she walked over to Alison and handed her the small boy. The largest grin grew on the blonde's face; Emily had only ever seen that smile once before and it was on their wedding day as she walked down the aisle.

"Have you got a name for him yet?" The nurse asked after a few minutes. Emily and Alison looked at each other and smiled.

"Jake Fields." They said in sync; for some reason, they thought that the name would really suit their son and it did.

5 DAYS LATER

"Mommy! Mommy!" The two blonde twins shouted as they ran towards Alison as she walked into their house.

"Hi, girls." She said as she hugged both of them and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Can we meet our brother?" The two girls said in sync.

"Yeah, sit down on the couch." Ali said to the impatient girls who were bouncing with excitement. Emily walked in with Jake and couldn't help but smile at how excited her daughters were to meet the new member of their family. Careful Emily handed over Jake to Jessica. Straight away the small boy's face light up along with the faces of Jessica and Hanna.

Alison and Emily careful watched their children and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear; they had the perfect life and perfect family that they always dreamed of. They were beyond happy and you could easily see that.


End file.
